


Soup Eater

by LonelyIsopod09



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: No Proofreading We Die Like Men, chat fic, shitpost, this took like 10 minutes to make tops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyIsopod09/pseuds/LonelyIsopod09
Summary: 11:27 AM[Maka]: Hey, can you get back home now? Need some help with something[roommate guy]: can’t[roommate guy]: buying clothes rn
Relationships: Maka Albarn & Soul Eater Evans
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Soup Eater

11:27 AM  
[Maka]: Hey, can you get back home now? Need some help with something  
[roommate guy]: can’t  
[roommate guy]: buying clothes rn  
[Maka]: One sec  
11:41  
[Maka]: Okay so hurry up, kinda time sensitive  
[roommate guy]: can’t  
[Maka]: ?  
[roommate guy]: it’s all soup :/  
[Maka]: ...  
[Maka]: Go to the next aisle then??  
[roommate guy]: k chill  
[roommate guy]: still soup  
[roommate guy]: want some chicken noodle?  
[Maka]: ... Okay, where are you right now?  
[roommate guy]: soup  
11:53  
[Maka]: What do you mean ‘soup’?  
[roommate guy]: im at soup rn what else would i mean jfc  
[Maka]: Let me rephrase  
[Maka]: What STORE are you in  
[roommate guy]: the soup store?? where else would i be lmao  
11:59  
[roommate guy]: maka??  
12:08  
[roommate guy]: why’re u pulling up to the store i thought it was time sensitive lmao  
[roommate guy]: why did u bring a dictionary??

**Author's Note:**

> (in case u couldn’t tell this is based on the soup store skit)


End file.
